Lives of the Demon Siblings
by Evil's Wolf
Summary: Its time for Gen to run from the Night Troops, but when Shina is put in harms way its up to Gen to save them both but they are not alone they travel with friends on the hunt for their real father and the truth behind their mothers death as new friends and enemies reappear but will their plan come to life or will Gen be caught and taken from Shina.
1. Roar of the Demons

Let the Demons Roar

It has been a year since I have seen my older brother Gen. But Gen left on his own because of our step father Yoru saying that do to Gen's power we had to send him away to live with the Night Troops, of course my brother overheard Yoru talking and went on a rampage.

(1 year ago)

Gen's P.O.V

I ran out the door. The night was chilly and the wind lashed at my hair as I ran further away from the house that I grew up in as a kid. I could hear my younger sister, Shina, yelling my name from the house but I ignored her and kept running. I thought of our step father Yoru's words, he had called me a monster, but Shina said I was no monster to her if I cared about her and protected her, yet I'm her older brother, so it's only natural for me to do that. Mother had told me before she died that no matter what happened I had to protect my sister till the very end. She left most of her stuff to Yoru and what she left to me and Shina were these weapons that didn't even look real but now that I'm thinking about it, I always heard about how mom used to fight in the war, the women of town always said that our mother was special and we were going to end up just like her. I never understood what they meant until now, I was a demon but not just one but three, and now I understand that I'm not the only one, but Shina is the same way. "Good lord how am I going to tell her what she is?" I asked myself. Just then I passed two men walking down the path and they looked at me with a curious look, 'They know what I am,' I thought. They looked away and continued down the path towards our house.

Just then I got a bad feeling that they might have been the Night Troops that Yoru was talking about and if Yoru wanted to get rid of me, then what about Shina, would he condemn her to a future of pain, misery, and loneliness. "No!" I roared. I turned and ran into the woods. 'This should get me back to the house before those guys do' I thought. Shina is in trouble and I'm the only one who can protect her at this time, no matter what I will not let those guys take her away let alone let Yoru be the one who called them in, this is not the peaceful life that we are used to but it's the war that shall be won by the demons.

Shina's P.O.V

I sat on the porch waiting for Gen to come back, but as minutes passed there was no sign of him in the quit night that is loneliness. "Shina get inside before you catch a cold." Yoru yelled from inside. "Not yet, Gen isn't back yet." My voice trembled with fear, cold, and sadness. 'What if Gen doesn't come back.' I thought. Just then two men walked up to the house, they looked down at me with eyes that were as cold as the wind that howled like a wolf. "Is this where Yoru lives?" The tall man asked, his eyes were brown, his hair was cut kind of like a priests but it was brown and just a bit longer than it should have been. I nodded my head just as Yoru walked out through the door. Yoru looked at the men with a look of happiness, or was it pained joy, I couldn't tell but whatever it was the men were here for Gen. "What are you doing here, Gen has already left so just go away!" I yelled at the men. They looked utterly shocked at my choice of words. "Yoru control your daughter." The shorter man said with a growl. "What did you just say to him?" I snarled at the two men. Their faces looked taken aback. "Little girl you need to watch who you are speaking to." It was the short man again. "And you need to watch who you're dealing with." I retorted. "Hiba it's no use, she is as stubborn as her mother, and then some." Yoru said. I stood there with a face of pure anger, sadness, and fear. Yoru had never referred to my stubbornness to that of my mother's. "Is that so?" Hiba said with a smile. "Yes it's true." Yoru said with a sad look that was directed at me. 'He still feels responsible for my mother's death doesn't he?' I asked myself. I looked at the other man who has yet to say a word during this whole conversation. He looked down at me with a cold glare of anger. I tugged at Yoru's shirt sleeve and he looked over at the other man. "Ryuu," The man looked at Yoru. "You can't blame Shina for her mother's choice." I looked up at Yoru, who was staring Ryuu down. "Yoru?" He looked down at with a protective glint in his eyes. "What do you mean don't blame me for my mother's choice?" Just then Ryuu looked at Yoru and laughed. "So you haven't told her yet?" Ryuu smirked. Yoru's eyes became misty with hurt. "Don't you dare tell her, Kitsune never wanted her or Gen to know what happened before her death." Yoru growled.

Just then a shadow flashed pasted me and Yoru and slammed into Ryuu. Yoru grabbed my arm and jumped back from the shock wave of the attack. "What is happening?" Hiba snarled. "Your guess is as good as mine." Yoru shrugged. Ryuu's pained yelling echoed through the still, night, air. "Who could it be?" Hiba asked. "It's Gen!" I yelled with joy. I started towards Gen but Yoru grabbed my arm and pulled me right back. "Yoru let me go. Gen needs help calming down." I shrieked. Yoru looked shocked. "You can't go near your brother in this state." Hiba yelled. "I've done it many times before this, so you are the one who needs to stay back." I roared at Hiba. I turned towards the fight and studied the moving figures that were Gen and Ryuu. The two were dueling it out by sword. "Hiba was Ryuu carrying that sword this whole time?" I studied the figures more. "No, why?" He looked confused. "Because he has one now and he is fighting with it as we speak." I yawned. I started towards the dust cloud that had formed around the two fighters. "Gen, why must you get into such a huge fight when you are unprovoked?" I yelled over the battle cries. No answer, from either of them. "Ok fine you want to be that way, then, I will show you being rude because I swear to God, if you two don't stop fighting then I'm coming over there, breaking the two of you up and then ripping out your organs. I will then chop them up into tiny pieces, and then feed them to my dragons!" I snarled with a sarcastic rage. They both froze, and stared at me in fear, shock, and pure awe. "Ok, now that I have your attention. I will say now Ryuu if you dare attack my brother again, you won't have to worry about dealing with my brother because I will be the one to beat the living crap out of you," I stared him down. "Is that understood?" He nodded with a forced smile. "Good, now onto another matter," I turned towards Yoru. "Yoru, why are you trying to send Gen off when he has down nothing wrong?" The four men stood there, well three men if you don't count Gen. "He doesn't need to stay here…not when his powers are so unstable." Yoru whispered. "Unsatble power? Your saying it like I go around killing people for the fun of it!" Gen screamed in rage. Claws extended from his fingers and he bared his teeth in a snarl. "Gen, you need to calm down." I said calmly. "Not until Ryuu says why he doesn't want me here and I want the truth too, no freaking lies are allowed for this anwser no matter what you say." Gen roared at the four of us. "You want the truth then I will give you the truth," Yoru started to yell. "The truth is the two of you are the demon siblings that are told about in the demon history book." Me and Gen stared at Yoru with pained shock. "So your just now telling us this?!" I roared. "Your mother didn't want you guys to know until you stated showing signs of your demon nature, which I can tell you now that they are starting to show already at a young age." Yoru sounded sad by the time that he ended the sentence. I looked over at Gen and we nodded in agreement. "Well we are going to say it now Yoru just to save you the trouble," Gen looked over at Hiba and Ryuu, their faces were a mask of confusion. "Me and Gen are going to leave to find are real father, so good-bye for now Yoru." Gen and I pulled out our dragon jem necklace and held the up in our hand. "RELEASE!" We screamed together.

Our dragons come fourth from their home inside of the jems. "Lets go Shadow Stealth." Gen said as he jumped up onto the back of his Noble Shadow Slicerax Dragon. "Lets do the same Night Slicer!" I called to my Noble Shadow Midnight Slicerax Dragon. Their roars echoed off into the chill night sky. Then out of the cloud covering came Koga on his Noble Slicerax Dragon, Hawkheart, Rose on her Shadow Twister Dragon, Demon Wing, and Maharana on His Noble Shadow Phoenix Dragon, Frozen Shadows. "Shina we need to go now!" Mahrana yelled. "Really, I hadn't noticed at all." I retorted. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Koga laughed. "Be quit." Rose yelled at the two brothers. I heard it before it struck my dragon, the sound of air being sliced by an arrow. Rose sreamed in pure horror as the arrow bursted into many more and rocked through Night Slicer's wing. The wind howled in my ears as the weight of my dragon dragged the two of us down towrds the earth as Ryuu sat there watching, laughing, and…and holding the bow that is going to cause mine and Night Slicer's death. 'The death that will cause the ruin of the world and all that lives on the Earth.' A voice raored in my head. "Who is there? Show yourselves!" I roared. We hit the ground with bone crunching speed. 'This is it isn't it?' I asked myself, as the darkness consumed mine and Night Slicer's vision.

Yoru's P.O.V

"Ryuu!" I roared at the Night Troop leader. "What did I do?" He looked at Shina's motionless body, as her dragon twiched in agony. "You attack a demon who has caused no harm and even if I'm not Night Troop, at least I know that it's against your law to attack a demon who has caused no harm to any humans!" Ryuu turned towards me and raised the bow towards me. "What were you saying?" Ryuu snarled. "Leave him alone or your dead." Gen yelled. His Dragon, Shadow Stealth, was dive bombing right towards them at top speed. "Gen stop, your going to end up like your sister!" Koga screamed from above. It was to late, Gen crashed into Ryuu, sending up a shock wave of Shadow power. Gen stood up and walked toward Ryuu, who at the time was cowaring behind the wooden swing that sat on the pourch. "You attack my sister, you attack me, do you get it, I'm going to kill you now, just like you killed my sister!" Gen snarled in a sob. "No you won't." Ryuu laughed. I watched as Gen struck out with a dagger that had belonged to his mother. "Gen you need to stop this," I began. "Your sister wouldn't want you to do this." Gen froze where he stood and turned around. "how would you know what my sister would have wanted? How would you know how I feel right now. And how on God's green earyh would you what any of us are feeling right now?" Gen yelled in a rage of snarles and sobs. "Rose was like Shina's sister, Koga was her boyfriend, Maharana was like a brother, and I was her brother, and this…this monster killed her and toke her away from all of us!" Gen pointed the dagger back at Ryuu and pinned him down with his booted foot. "Gen stop this at once." Maharana said in a calm voice as he dragged Gen off of Ryuu. "Killing him won't bring back Shina, it will only turn you into a murder just like him." Koga said. The three friends came to stand by Gen. "Well lets get her and her dragon up into the skies before the sun rises and we can't take off." Gen said. The four of them walked over to where Shina lay motionless. They pulled her up onto her dragon and then they climbed onto theirs. Hawkheart and Frozen Shadows picked up Night Slicer and Shina and toke to the skys.


	2. Time of Saving

Time of Saving

Koga's P.O.V

The morning was cold and quite. Shina's Dragon hung limply from mine and Maharana's. Gen had not wanted to leave Ryuu without revenge but truth be told that if he did get his revenge that he would be just like the man who almost killed Shina. Now it's a race against time to get her to the Reaper of Death, the only one who can save Shina in this state of pain, agony, and near death. "Koga stop making those faces, you're making me think that you are going to kill yourself." Maharana said coolly. "Easy for you to say but I don't have that kind of manner, just to sit there and be the calm one of the group as Shina sits there and dies on her dragon, so leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass of your dragon!" I snarled at my brother. "I'm being calm for the sake of Gen because you weren't the only one who lost Shina last night so I'm not the only one who needs to calm down." Maharana growled with sleep. "You sound a bit tired Maharana, are you sure you don't wont to stop and rest?" Rose called from the lead of dragons. "We are not stopping until we reach Hell Gates, is that understood?" Gen snarled at us. "Gen you are tired as well and you know that we need to rest so stop being a ass, so we can land the dragons." I yelled at my old friend. "Fine we will stop to rest for five hours and that is all." He moved the reins to tilt his dragon forward. "Fine by me. I just want to stop and rest for at least a little bit before take off again." Maharana yelled as his dragon dive bombed towards the ground.

Gen's P.O.V

I watched as Koga and Maharana carefully lowered Shina and Night Slicer to the ground. That's when I fell apart. 'She really is this close to death isn't she?' I tried to contain my tears but it was to late to stop, so I turned around and ran into the woods. I ran like I have never ran before. My vision blurred with tears and images of running through the woods with Shina, hunting until dusk, mother giving Shina her dragon gem necklace and then giving me mine. How long ago was it since we went to her grave. She was everything to me and Shina and when she died, it became my duty of protecting Shina from the dangers of the world, but I can't even do that without her getting hurt. I smacked into the truck of a Red Dogwood. I looked up at the beautiful tree and stared. The past came flooding back, Shina being born, the moon blazing with such a light that it was blinding to look at, and...and Yoru sitting there by our mom's side and saying words in Demon sealing rituals, and the huge black and silver beast that was sealed into Shina. But why were we chosen as the holders of the Sun and Moon demons, as our teacher had put it. Just then...**BOOM**! I turned on my heels to look back towards camp to see the smoke rising and the fire spreading across the treetops. "This can't be, not now. By the Angel, someone is going to pay if any of them died." I roared. I started back towards camp, and then I heard Shina's battle howl. She howled just like a wolf, yet more melodic. I raced through the forest towards our encampment. Just as I reached camp, I saw the unbelievable. Shina was up and fighting back chimeras. "Get the hell away from my dragon or I will kill you where you stand." Shina roared at a chimera.

Shina's P.O.V

I don't believe that it was luck that has me fighting right now but lets hope that I can stay fighting long enough that the dragons can get air born and they did. As the dragons circled over head, I saw Gen join the fight out of the corner of my eye. That was the worst mistake I have made in a long time. As I spun back around, a chimera toke it upon himself to latch onto my leg. I let out a painful scream that got Koga's attention. He ran over and brought his Wolf Claw katana down on its head and then broke the jaws off of my leg. "You just had to make it even more painful then it already was couldn't you?" I growled painfully. "Be lucky that I was able to get to you in time, so stop the complaining already." He said as he toke on most of my weight from my right leg. Just then the earth started to shack so violently that me and Koga together were almost knocked of balance. Then out of the mountain the King of Chimeras came forth from the rock. "Enough and leave those humans alone, we already have something to feed upon." The chimera leader said with a rueful toothed smile. Their leader held up his hand to show Rose dangling from one of his claws. "Let her go you bustard!" I roared in pure fury and pain. "Shina don't" Koga whispered into my ear. "Who do you think you are little girl." The leader growled. "I'm your worst nightmare come to life." I launched myself from Koga's arms and slammed into the chimera's hand. He didn't let go of Rose but he looked shocked that I had even tried to attack him. "Now I will say it one more time let go of Rose or I will kill you where you stand!" I screamed as I landed on the back of my dragon. "Enough of this," The chimera began. "You are in no position to fight me." I swung Night Slicer into a huge left bank and brought him in front of the leader and had him hover before the massive creature who held Rose, the girl who was like a little sister to me, and the one who would stand up for me and Gen the days that we were taunted. "I will fight until my last breath of life to protect my friends, family, and the ones who I love so dearly, so either I get Rose back safe and sound or I can kill you." I yelled with pure anger. The chimeras laughed as their leader flung Rose up into the air and lashed out his tail. The barbs just missed Rose's head, her body dangled limply in the curled up tail or the chimera. "Put her the fuck down, right now!" I roared. The chimera toke off through the mountains. 'Damn it to all hell get out.' I thought with a snarl. "Night Slicer," My voice was ridge with pain. "Lets fly my old friend." Night Slicer lunched forward into Dead Hunt speed and we were gone, leaving the others to fight off the chimeras as we chased the leader to get Rose back.

'3 hours later'

I had finally caught up to the massive Chimera that had kidnapped Rose, and if he thinks that there will be peace and good manners, then he is shit out of luck. "Human, will you just listen to me for five minutes?" The leaders voice was like the grumble of thunder during a storm. "You better speak fast if you want me to listen to you at all." I scowled. "I was going to say that you and your friends could stay at the caves with us and have your leg fixed up." He lowered his tail and released Rose into my arms. "Then why did you attack us?" My voice sound tired, exhausted, and pain struck. "Those are not my chimeras." I knew he could see my shock because he leaned down and smiled with teeth as sharp as the dagger that was concealed in my black combat boot. "Those chimeras belong to the ocean clan that lives on the other side of the island." I looked towards the camp." Then why didn't you try to help us?" My voice sounded small in my own ears but to the chimera that was breathing into my face as it turns out he could hear me loud and clear. "I was until you threatened me." He growled. "That's not what it looked like to me and my friends!" I screamed. "What ever," His voice was a grimace of tiredness. "Lets go get your friends before they become food." Night Slicer let out a snarl of protest as I raised the reins. "Well that's going to be hard if I can't get my dragon in the air." I retorted sharply. "Then climb onto my back." He lowered down close to the ground. Being as strong as I am, I launched myself up onto his back, and pulled out the Dragon gem necklace. I lifted the necklace and said, "Return." Night Slicer returned into the necklace contents as the leader toke running towards the fight.

Maharana's P.O.V

"Brother behind you." I called to my younger brother, Koga swung his leg around and broke the neck of a runner. Runners are supposed to make you weaker so that the packers could come and take the prey out but until the packers show up and the runners start to disappear we should be alright, I hope. "Thanks!" He yelled across the raging battle field. Then out of the blue, the ground began to shack violently back and forth, I caught myself on a near by tree, Koga latched himself onto a boulder that protruded from the ground and the Runners scrambled around finding shelters under trees and boulders that cliffed out of the ground like mini ledges. I looked around wildly like a trapped animal just as the outline of the leader chimera came up onto the mountain ledge and on his back sat Shina holding Rose in her arms. "Shina what are you doing up there!?" Gen yelled. He was walking out of the ocean, his short, some what pointed, brown hair drenched and hanging limply in his eyes. His hair was already curling into a matted mess that Shina will be yelling about later. "I'm up here on my own will so calm down." She howled in a low pitch. "I will believe that when pigs fly." Gen retorted, his sarcasm dripping from each word. "You sister tells the truth, I have come only to help against the Ocean chimeras." The leader rumbled. "Well then everyone stop sitting around and lets get to the fighting." I snapped. Shina looked down at me with shock. "Right, you guys heard Maharana, stop sitting around and lets get this party started!" Shina let out heard battle howl.

Everyone toke off in a frenzy of blades, but something felt wrong with the way that the Ocean chimeras were fighting. I looked around for Shina and the leader, but they seemed to be no were in site. Then as I turned back to they fight, from the ocean rouse a massive navy blue creature. His horns were pure smoky black, with a smoky navy blue mane with a hint of black, and the creatures eyes were the color of the ocean on a bright, sunny summer day. The fight seemed to slow as more and more of the Ocean chimeras stooped their fights and bowed down to the creature. "Maharana look out!" Shina yelled. I looked at her and then the huge spiked tail that was heading towards me. The end of the tail was edged with pitch black spikes that looked like they could cut off a head if they hit directly. "Get out of there before you are killed!" Shina and Gen cried out to me. I jumped off to the side right before the tail could hit me. The creature let out a furious snarl and launched itself at me. Then, as if the Angels themselves had sent him, the body of a massive metallic black plowed into the creature. I looked up to see the leader snarling in rage at the navy blue beast. "Shina get the hell out of there before you are killed!" Rose cried in distress. "So, Chi Kage, are these the human scum that you are fighting with?" The creature roared. "What if they are you can't do anything about it Mizu Kage?" Chi roared out. "By the Angel, if the two of you don't stop this fucking bickering among each other I'm gong to kick the shit out of you myself." Shina said sharply. Chi's eyes shone like black disks on this moonlit night. "Mizu I will say this only once, either you stop this fucking fight with us or I will beat the living hell out of you and all of your chimeras, and if you think I'm kidding then you are shit out of luck because I'm tired, injured, and I'm not in the fucking mood anymore to deal with any of this bull shit that's going on between you and Chi." Shina was furious by the end and she looked ready to lunge at Mizu even if the chimera even so much as moved. "Fine you may leave but if I see anyone of you back on our territory again, then we won't think twice about killing you." Mizu retorted, but Shina seemed not to even notice this because she was now talking to the leader. "So, we are able to stay at the caves for the night so long as the dragons are different rooms?" She said in a rough voice. "Yes, and the only reason why I won't allow you guys to do that is because I don't completely trust you enough to let your dragons into the same room without there being a fight in the caves." The leaders voice echoed off into the distance like the echo of thunder after a strike of lightning. "Your not the only one that doesn't have complete trust so you are not alone there." Rose said. I watched as Shina looked down at her like she was looking down at a younger sister. "Are you going to sit up there the whole time, or are you going to come down?" Gen asked sharply. "Well no because I can't walk and we are going to the caves and then staying there for the night so I'm just going to ride on Chi's back." Shina said patting Chi' back. "Staying at the caves, really Shina when did you come up with this crazy plan?" Koga growled. Shina looked at everyone with hurt in her eyes. "It's not crazy until we try it, so lets go." Shina looked at me with happiness plainly showing on her face. "Maharana, have you gone crazy or have you hit your head on something." Gen smirked. "I'm not crazy its just the fact that you three have lost faith in Shina, but every plan she has had in the past has worked just fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders when Koga glared at me. "That's true, but they have also almost gotten us killed." Shina looked down at Rose's harsh words. "That might have happened, yet it did have to happen if you guys had just listened to what I had to say, but no you guys wanted to run around playing hero all the damn time and when the time did come that we needed to be heroes you guys had completely forgotten about the plan and that's the reason why we almost died!" Shina screamed in anger. "I will also agree with that because you three wanted to go along with Shina's plan, but when the time came to act on the plan you failed Shina by going off and acting like idiots by working apart not together like Shina wanted it to be." I snarled. "We aren't the only one to blame Maharana, so guess what you have not right to say anything when you haven't gone along with Shina's plan." Koga snarled back. "If I recall any of the Shina's plans correctly, then there was one that I didn't go with because at first it was suicidal." I roared at Koga. Then out of the corner of my eye I could see Shina flinching away in fear. "That is enough from the both of you." Chi said in a calm voice. We all looked at him as if we hadn't known he was there this whole time we were fighting, but then again how do you not forget that you have a huge chimera leader watching you and your family fight about the past. "Um, where did Shina go?" Rose said to no one in particular. "What do you mean Rose. She should be on Chi's back." Gen looked around, worriedly waiting for Shina to come into view on the chimera's back. At last we heard Shina's dragon roar into the night air. "You to scared Shina off, so she decided to take her dragon and head to the caves without you four." His voice remained calm and yet the was a hint of anger behind the mask. "She did what now?" Gen yelled. "Gen there is no reason to be upset, but the reason we need to worry about is the fact that the chimeras aren't expecting her so we need to leave right away or your sister could be killed." Chi said, his blackish grey head swung down in a heap of fur as we all climbed onto his back. "Don't forget humans, one misplace of your foot steps and you will be killed by the Ocean chimeras." Mizu snarled. "Man, I'm real scared now. Guess what I'm more scared of my sister than you so I would watch who the fuck you are dealing with." Gen retorted sharply. "Lets go before Shina reaches the caves." Rose cried over the roar of the wind, which had suddenly blown in onto the island. "Right we must hurry." Chi said as he launched himself forward.

Shina's P.O.V

Night Slicer was slicing through the wind like it was nothing at all. "Why must they start fighting every time I have an idea." I mumbled to myself. Night Slicer roared again, but this time it wasn't an angry roar, yet more of a defensive roar which only meant that we were coming up upon enemies. As I pulled back Night Slicer's reins a arrow whipped by our heads. We started to dodge rains of arrows as the attacks continued to aim for our weak spots. "Well if you are going to be like that, then you have messed with the wrong person," I gripped the reins tighter. "Night Slicer, DIVE BOMB!" I roared out. My dragon folded in his massive black wings and angled himself towards the heart of the arrow. My white hair whipped back behind my head as I tucked myself close to back of my dragon's back. "Push through now matter what you must be strong at all costs." My mothers words rang in my ears and then we were on the ground, fighting back chimeras that were much bigger then the Ocean chimeras.

I hurled myself into one of the chimeras as another targeted my injured leg and went for it, but before it got the chance Night Slicer grab it by the neck with his massive jaws. My dragons teeth were imbedded deep within the chimeras neck before it stopped yowling in pain and yet me and my dragon were now covered in the blood of the chimera as more and more attack, fled, and surrounded us. "Do you think this is the end Night Slicer?" I asked my black dragon. He roared as one of the chimeras bit into his leg and yet it was to late because the chimera was already dead. "I have gone crazier than I thought I have if I'm sitting here talking to a dragon." I mumbled under my breath as I struck down another chimera. 'This is no use. There are way to many chimeras here for the two of us only. So if this is the end of Shina and Night Slicer, than we are not going down without a fight' I thought to myself and then of my mother who would keep fighting till the end and that's what I'm going to do, fight till my last breath exits my lungs.


	3. In the Shadows

**Man its been a while since you have heard from me but look I'm back and ready for action **

**Alright everyone this ch. is one of the longest I have done so far so I would love to hear feedback on it**

**I have news that my school has a cop who arrested 3 kids for having crack in their lockers and they are fucking 6th graders, I mean really what is wrong with people now and days well it doesn't matter I guess since it wasn't me or any of my friends**

In the Shadows

Shina's P.O.V

My lungs stung with every breath I toke. My arms and legs screamed when I fought back.

The chimeras continued to attack me and my dragon as the two of us became weaker and weaker. "Will they ever stop?" I asked Night Slicer. The black dragon roared as another chimera attack. "I'll take that as a no." A chimera launched into the air heading towards me, but I was able to spin around and round house kick it in the head. "Night Slicer behind you!" I screamed. My dragon rose up on his hind legs and spun around. Letting himself fall, he used his massive weight to knock out his enemy. When I had spun around, I noticed a tall figure in the crowd, but it didn't matter, did it? I whipped my head around at the sound of Night Slicer's body hitting the ground. I let out a snarl of anger and pain. I felt tired, angry, and now sad, but now it was worse because who ever did this to Night Slicer is going to die by my hands and my hands alone. There was a tap on my shoulder so I turned around thinking it was Gen or one of the others here to say that they are ready to fight, but instead I say the tall figure from the crowd, but this time I noticed that this figure was a young boy about my age with dark shadowy black eye and long black hair. That was all I saw before he brought his leg around and kicked me in the side of my head. I dropped down to my knees and stared at the guy as blackness started to consume my eye sight.

Gen's P.O.V

I saw Shina before anyone else did and I almost lost it. Shina had turned around to face a young boy and then the young boy kicked her in the side of the head. As she collapsed to the ground, I screamed her name and launched myself off of Chi Kage's back and aimed myself towards the boy who attacked my sister. Before I had even hit the ground, all of the chimeras surrounding Shina and Night Slicer had moved. They all bowed down to Chi, including the boy. I stalked over to the boy and grabbed him by the caller of his black shirt. "Why in the name of hell did you hurt my sister like that?" I snarled into his face. "She is trespassing on our land, so we took matters into our own hands since our leader was gone, but now that he is back, I don't think he is very happy with the results of our attacker." He spoke calmly and his eyes held no remorse for his sister. 'God, right now would be a good time to strike me dead with a bolt of lightning.' When no bolt came, I released the boy and walked over to Shina's motionless body. I looked down at her bloody hands and then I felt the pain that came right after someone's death. That was the last straw, it was the last time I ever let anyone close to my heart. "Gen, what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost?" Her voice was husky and ragged. "Shina," I stared down at my sister. "I thought you were dead." She started laughing, her eyes filling with life and energy. "Me, dead, man Gen don't make me laugh like that." She stood up and hugged him, the first time since their mother's death, she had really hugged him. "Who here thinks I would die by that dumb ass's hands?" Shina asked. "Well Gen does have a point, I mean really how many times have you gotten yourself into situations like this one, where we have thought you were dead?" Maharana asked. "Well lets see," Shina started naming all the missions we have had in the past on her fingers. "Too many to count, that's how many." Koga shock his head, Rose laughed, and Maharana glared at Shina before she turned back towards the guy with black hair. "Now it's your turn to have your ass beaten." She growled"

The boy stared at Shina like she had just slapped him and then broke out into laughter. Shina looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. '_How would I know what he is laughing about?_'I said to Shina. She stared at me in shock, before asking, '_We can talk telepathically?_' I nodded at her question and turned back to the boy from the chimera clan. "I'm sorry to say little girl, but you can't defeat me." He laughed some more before stopping and frowning at Shina's not to happy face. "Your dead, you know that right?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look before Shina plowed into his side. The chimeras that had gathered around were now scattering as the two went sprawling across the ground in a rage of snarls and fists. The leader sat back and watched the fight like the rest of us. Yet, I had a feeling in my gut that something bad is about to happen.

That feeling had been right after a young girl came plowing into Shina. Brown hair mixed with the white hair of my sister as the two girls rolled and tumbled on the ground in a fit of snarls. Just seconds after they had stated the fight it only toke that long before it was over. A young man, who looked about 15 at the most, was holding onto the girl's arm and Koga had pulled Shina back from the demonic blade that the man held. "Let me go Siato." The girl tried to yank away from the man but had no luck. "Koga release my arm." Shina said. My sister pulled her arm and Koga let go of it reluctantly, but the girl from the chimera clan was still having trouble. "Hey you with the Black Death stare," The man looked over at Shina. "Why don't you get lost and let us finish are battle?" The girl had frozen when Shina had first started talking to the man known as Siato, but now she was trying to pull away, not in desperation, yet in fear. "Why don't you go crawling back to the men and let them fight for you." Siato retorted. I saw Shina's expression change from anger to pissed off in seconds. "I will do that the day I can't fight. Did you hear what I said, because I'm getting sick and tired of hearing the men always say 'get behind me and I will protect you,' well guess what, I can fight for myself." Shina snarled. Then, Siato released the girl's arm and faced his demonic sword towards Shina. "Night Slicer!" Shina called out. Her black dragon lumbered over to her side and she drew from the sheathing her Dual Fang Katanas and held them in a fighting position. "Don't make me waste my time on a battle that I already know I'm going to win." Siato's smug talking was going to get him no where with Shina because she is as stubborn as our mother. "And don't make me laugh when I kick your fucking ass to a fucking pulp." Shina called over to Siato. Shina made the first move by running up to the man. He swung his sword around, but Shina dropped down and forced herself off the ground with her arm and kicked Siato in the jaw. "Shina watch out!" I called to my sister. She swung her sword into the chimeras head before he could make it to her. "I don't see how you are fighting with that leg of yours." Siato snickered at my sister. "And I don't see how you can fight with a mouth like that and a face that looks like a dragon throw up on it." Shina's retort hit a nerve because seconds later Siato was on top of her with a hunting knife to her throat. "Why don't you say that again to my face?" He growled. "Why I would love to." Shina chimed. I watched as Koga drew his Wolf Gem sword and run towards Siato. He turned around just in time for Koga's sword to miss his neck. Shina tucked her knees up to her chest, and then kicked them out. Siato went about 20 feet in the air before smacking into Chi. Chi let out a snarl before swatting Siato away. "That is enough." Chi said. Even talking he sounded like he was roaring at us from the top of a mountain. "If either one of you continue this fight then I'm going to kill you both." Chi was walking towards the entrance of the cave and stopped. Shina stared at him with amusement in her pure stormy black midnight eyes. "What's so funny wolf?" Chi asked. "Hmmmm...wolf I like it." Shina said then looked at me. "What do you think about my nickname being Wolf brother?" Shina asked. "Why not? I don't care for it so go right ahead and use it as your nickname for all I care." My voice was quite in my ears, but Shina heard me and clapped her hands in a hurray motion and skipped over to Chi and punched him in the leg. The massive chimera collapsed over onto the ground with a thud. Shina smiled and continued into the cave. "Well, we better follow her or she is going to hurt anyone that gets in her way." Koga said. "It's like you read my mind Koga." I nodded at Maharana's words and started forth to the Hell that awaited us inside.

Shina's P.O.V

We walked through the labyrinth like caves in pure darkness. The chimeras followed us every where and didn't take their eyes off of us until we reached the main cave. I stared at the massive waterfall that crashed down over one of the cave walls. More and more chimeras were gathering around us in a huge semi-circle. Their gazes told us all that they didn't get to many outsiders inside the caves. I looked over at Gen and saw that he was as ridged as the rest of us. _'Calm yourself Gen, it's going to be alright so relax.'_ I let my voice flow through his mind like water over rocks and he seemed to relax a bit up until a young girl walked timidly out of the crowd and walked towards us. I looked at the girl with a fierce eye that said 'come any closer and I will rip your throat out.' The young girls slowly walked back into the crowd. "Everyone get back!" Chi roared. His voice echoed off the many walls of the cave, but no one took one step back. So I stepped up next to Chi and cleared my throat. Chi's guards had taken their places at the spot ready to kill me at the first signs of trouble that they would never see. "Everybody shut their God damn, mother fucking mouths and listen to Chi!" I screamed at everyone. My voice held the rage that carried through out the whole cave. At the screaming, everybody turned towards their leader and started to become hushed with the silence of the dead. "Now these people will be staying with us for a while and that means everyone here is not to hurt them unless you have a death wish." Chi growled to his clan. "Leader, why must they stay here and not with the Ocean clan?" A man called out of the crowd. "Because, as we speak, the Ocean clan hates me and my friends to hell." I snarled at the man. "Let me guess, you got into a fight with the group did you little girl?" Another man, this one had brown hair, called out from the crowd. "I would watch your mouth if I was you." Koga called to the man. "And yes we got into a fight with the group and we kicked the shit out of a lot of them and guess what we challenged the leader so yap I will say it just like my boyfriend said it, I would watch all of your fucking mouths or I will kick the shit out of all of you and my friends and brother wont stop me." I yelled to the whole crowd. There was an uproar of snarls and growls that only settled after Maharana started screaming and cursing at the crowd of chimeras and chimera people to shut up. After the uproar stopped and the crowd started to disappear inside the caves, the boy who attacked me early was now leading me , my friends, and my brother to the section of the cave in which we would be staying in for the time being. Our dragons on the other hand would be staying in a cave that had a cliff overhang that was right over the ocean for them to take off into the air when ever they wanted and we had a cliff overhang as well that hanged over the ocean, but this cave had a hole at the top that allowed the moonlight to flow through in a heavy pale light that lit up the middle of the cave. It would have been perfect for both us and the dragons if it wasn't for the fact that we had to stay in different areas in the caves.

'Later that Night'

I sat on the edge of the cliff looking up at the moon. 'When did it come to this? Looking up at the night sky for answers? Or fighting for a life that I never wanted to live. Why must we live now like the demons we never knew we were?' All of these questions ran through my mind as I sat on the cliff, gazing off into the night sky as the wind howled like the cry of a wolf around the hollowed out cave. "Well, Wolf, you going to come join us for something to eat?" Koga called from the center of the cave. Everyone was sitting around the fire, but me. Gen looked up from the meat he was cooking, only to watch me walk over and sit down next to Koga. "You all right sis?" Gen asked. He handed me and Koga our plates of meat over the fire, both balanced on his arm. "It doesn't seem right to be staying in the caves." I said around a mouth full of deer meat. "It's going to be alright Shina." Maharana said as he reached over the fire to grab his plate from Gen. "Just because we are not in the forest doesn't mean it's going to feel right Shina." Rose said, her plate was empty of food, and she was finishing the last of her meat as she was speaking. "I have to agree with Rose, just because we have left behind the forest for the time being doesn't mean it's the end of the world as we know it." Koga's voice was muffled by the meat he was eating. "It may not matter to you guys, but the forest was like a second home to me. Without the forest I grew up in, I might as well have thrown myself off the cliff a while ago." I laid my head on Koga's shoulder and closed my eyes. "Gen, where did you get the deer meat at?" Maharana asked. "I got it from the chimeras." Gen yawned. "You what?" My voice slurred in sleep. "Shit its been drugged." Rose said. I watched with slited eyes as Rose was the first to fall over, next was Maharana, then Gen, after Gen was Koga, and at last I felt the sleep take over and I collapsed into the sleep of the Shadow Breath drug.

'Early Dawn'

I tried to sit up, but a pain shot through my lungs and rib cage like liquid fire. I heard a trembling above me and I looked up. I rolled to the side as the huge boulder landed next to me. I spun around and kicked the boulder and that's when I heard the sound of my bone crunching. A pain shot through my leg as the bone re-broke. The boulder had exploded into thousands of little shards and among those shards I saw a shadow move and I braced myself for a fight, but it turned out only to be Koga checking on me. "What's going on over here?" He asked me. "It seems like someone is trying to kill me. What the hell do you fucking think you dumb ass?" I snarled. He shocked his head and bent down next to my leg. "Oh, you might want to brace yourself if I was you." He placed his hands on either side of the broken bone. I gritted my teeth as he pushed the bone back in place. I heard the sickening crunch of the bones being grinded passed each other. I let out a yelp of pain as the bones were re-set and rewrapped. "You ok Wolf?" Koga asked. I looked at him with pained eyes and nodded my head. "Sure what ever you say, but get back to sleep. Gen said we might as well leave tomorrow if the chimeras are willing to drug us." I heard a hint of a snarl hidden in his voice, but it was not my place to question it, unless I wanted to feel the wrath of a wolf demon pack leader. Koga sat down next to me and then he laid down with his head resting in the crook of his elbow. "What's wrong Koga?" I asked. He shook his head with anger. "I don't understand your brother's decisions. I mean really we need to stay here in the caves until we are all read to leave and that includes the dragons. And that also means we would have to stay here until your leg has heal." His voice was raised, but not enough to wake the other. "I will be just fine with my leg not healing fully to let you know and Koga," He looked over at me. "He has a point. I mean really we don't need to be staying some where were we will be drugged just for them to be able to help us." I turned away from Koga's stare and looked out onto the ocean. The sun had just risen and it was casting a pinkish, reddish tone to the water. "That is true, but if you think about it, do you really think that you would have sat there and let them re-brake the bone and wrap it?" I shook my head and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm taking a walk. If I don't get some anger and energy out then I'm kicking the shit out of somebody." I growled. "Well I'm coming with you," He stood up next to me. "I can take care of myself.' I said. He just looked past me like I was glass. "Ya, I know you can, but these caves give me the creeps. There seems to be some odd presences here in this place." I nodded. "You're not the only one there. Ever since we got here I have had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now it feels like I'm going to fall over soon if we don't get out of here soon." I looked over at my brother and started to think that we might as well have to leave. "Then again, if you start to think about it, something might have happened while we were asleep." That's when it struck me. The nagging feeling in the back of my head that has been screaming this whole time. Something was wrong, very wrong. What ever that was, I knew it hadn't come to the surface yet in Koga's mind. "The dragons." I whispered. "What was that?" Koga asked. There was now worry written clear across his face. "The dragons. Oh my god, it's the dragons." I toke off towards the cave in which the dragons had been staying. And as soon as I stepped into the cave, my worst nightmare had come true. All of the dragons were in bone cages. I almost got sick at the idea of someone caging an animal that has done nothing wrong. Koga came in behind me and let out a snarl at the sit that we were looking at. When I tried to say something, no words could form, and if they did, they got stuck in my throat. My long white hair was becoming spiked and puffed up, as I became angrier with the people who did this. Koga had looking over at me as my hair started to bristle. I toke one step forward, but I could no longer stand and I collapsed onto my knees. The horror was rising fast and if I couldn't find the people who caged the dragons fast, then I just might go insane. I saw Koga spin around with anger burning in his eyes. "Did you son of a bitches do this to our dragons?" Koga's snarl was more like the screeching battle howl of the Mountain wolves. I stood up quickly and spun around on the balls of my feet. Now both me and Koga were face to face with the people who caged the dragons. Even if they never replied, we could see it plainly written on their faces, the faces of the damned, who no longer live to see the next day once we were done with them. "Either release them or we kill you all where you stand." I snarled. My voice held the tone of a Forest pack wolf during battle, but that doesn't matter right now, what mattered was the fact that the two of us had to go up against at least twenty chimeras.

We started to take our fighting positions when, like God had sent them himself, Gen, Rose, and Maharana, came running in on the scene. "Well, it looks like we have some asses to kick." Gen laughed. "It's to fucking early for this kind of shit to be happening." Maharana said. "Well tell that to these jack asses who decided to take and cage our dragons." I growled at him. "Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Maharana snarled at me. "Ya, I did. It's called almost being killed by a huge boulder, and having your leg re-broke, so ya, you tell me that you would be pissed off." I screamed at him. In the middle of all of the commotion me and Maharana were causing, none of us had noticed the guy from the battle field walk into the cave. "What the hell is going on in here?" He growled to the chimeras that were gathered near the entrance. "What the hell is going on is the fact that they have fucking caged our dragons in bone cages!" I yelled with pure anger dripping of each word. "I didn't ask you outsider." He said with a some what of a snarl. "What the hell did you just call me you mother fucker!" I screamed. "Shina please don't start this early in the morning." Gen said. "You know what Gen, just shut up. This guy is just like the rest. I believe that Chi is the only one around here who makes since. So this guy needs to shut his fucking mouth if he wants to talk about outsiders." My voice had risen to the point that my throat was now hurting. My head ache had risen to unbearable and my leg felt like someone had stabbed a needle full of liquid fire into my leg and it was now flowing through out my whole blood system. My black eyes were most likely blazing with pain and anger, plus my hair was probably a mess of snarls and bed head that I have yet to brush out. "You know what? I do have a name Shina." He said my name like it was poison in his mouth." "Well please do tell." I said with sarcasm. "The name is Slicerax." He said with a plain calm that had quickly covered his anger. I stared at the boy from the battle field. "Well Slicerax, welcome to the living nightmare that is my family's anger." I growled. Gen stood there, his fists clenched tightly around his katana; Maharana braced himself with his dual swords, Rose toke hold of her Sapphire Katana, and Koga toke hold of his Wolf Gem katana. I stood there with an emotionless expression. I slowly turned towards the others with a mischievous smile. "Well don't stand there lets do this." I growled. I unsheathed my demon claws and hurled myself towards he cage that held Night Slicer. The dragon roared and slammed himself against the cage as I clawed away at the bone. "Hold them off long enough for me to break them all out." I called out. 'You better work fast or we will be over powered." Koga called back over the screeching and yowling of the chimeras. I continued to slam myself against the cage as my dragon broke into a fit of fire. My dragon was now too dangerous to stand by and I had to leave the cage and move onto Shadow Stealth. I looked into my brother's dragon and he stared right back. Gen's dragon had always been the calm one of the group and Night Slicer had been the one to always over react. I started to slam my claws into the bones. Shadow Stealth, unlike Night Slicer, started to claw away at the bones as well and before we could believe it he was loose. "Shadow Stealth," The dragon looked down at me with joyful eyes, "I want you to help Night Slicer out of the cage since I can't go near it." The dragon nodded his head and let out a screeched as he slammed into Night Slicer's bone cage. Hawkheart was the next dragon to free and this might be one of the hardest, since he didn't like anyone but Koga. Hawkheart let out a snarl and shot out his tail in a failed attempt to keep me away. I jumped backed and re hurled myself at the cage and broke it in one swing of my claws. The dragon's wings shot him through the air liking a speeding arrow as he plowed through the horde of chimeras. Right after Hawkheart broke free of his cage, my dragon Night Slicer soon followed. Next in the line of caged was Rose's dragon Demon Wing. The dragon began to thrash about when I stepped in front of the cage. "It's alright girl," I said to the scared dragon. "I'm here to help you. Just calm down and it will make it easier for both of us." At that moment the dragon stopped trashing in the cage and began to gnaw at the bones as I repeatedly slammed my claws into the cage. 'Man, this bone cage is much stronger than the other three.' I thought to myself as the cage bars started to buckle beneath the constant strength. Then like a fire had started to blaze behind me, Demon Wing broke out into another fit and started to slam herself into the cage. "Demon Wing, you need to calm down or I can't help you." I yelled at the dragon, but she continued to go against the bones like it all depended on her life. Finally the bone bars gave way to her massive size and she lunged at something that was coming up behind me. I swung around to see the chimera coming up from behind with his claws unsheathed, fangs bared, and eyes blazing, but now the chimera was laying on the ground, blood oozing from a ridged gash that was deeply cut into his neck. The body was a tattered mess of blood and leather skinned bodies lay all over the cave floor, but it did not matter for the chimeras kept coming, but I had to finish breaking the dragons free so I can finally go fight. Yet the last dragon I had to set free was Frozen Shadow and he is an alright dragon and he does like me, but if something happens to him, if he is hurt, sick, injured, he doesn't trust any one but Maharana, so Lord, please help me so I don't get my ass killed. I walked over to the cage and I watched Frozen Shadow lifted his head up and stared into my eyes. I stood there for a while before taking and slamming my claws against the cage and watched as Frozen Shadow continued to sit there like nothing was happening. Just then I heard Maharana scream my name. I felt the cage heave under Frozen Shadow's weight as he unfurled his huge ice black wings out the cage bars and pulling them forward to break the bones. I covered my face as the bones rained down through the air like mini pieces of sharp glass. 'Wait, fuck why didn't I think about this before?' I walked up to one of the cages and crushed down some more of the bones and made it into powder that I shoved into my pocket. "Night Slicer lets do this." I said to my dragon as I mounted his back. As my dragon ran through the horde of chimeras, I pulled out the bone dust and trough it into the air. '_Everyone hold your breath and close your eyes. No matter what don't open your mouth or eyes and don't inhale the bone dust.' _I spoke quickly to everyone as I as well toke cover from the deadly dust. My dragon swung around the bend in the cave as he started to slow down before we reached the cliffs. I jumped down from my dragon as he flopped down on the ground with heaving sides. "Wolf? Hey Wolf where are you?" I heard Gen calling through the now dust filled cave. "I can't see I got some of the dust in my eyes when Frozen Shadow broke free, hell that's the only reason why I got this idea." I fumbled through the dust with blinded eyes and injured hands.

As I walked around looking for the others, I kept hearing the moans of the chimeras around me as they dragged themselves to the edge of the cave where the fresh air was, but there was one sound that sent chills down and that sound was the now eerie quit that blanketed the moans. 'Where are they at, good Lord we are probably walking in circles around each other without even knowing it?' I thought as I ran into one of the many huge cave walls that just minutes ago were the cages of our battles. I turned around with the same blindness that I am a costume to. As I turned around my hand brushed past someone's bloody arm. "Wolf?" I heard my name spoken, but not being able to see was now a pain as I tried to figure out who it was that had spoken to me. "Night Slicer, come." I spoke my dragon's name in a whisper, though knowing the man could not hear me, but I knew my dragon would. Only being able to smell and hear, it is hard to understand the fact that I have never felt this vulnerable before in my life, so when I heard then man pull a sword at my dragon I knew one thing. If I can't see, then I can't fight, and if I can't fight. We might as well all be dead and going to Heaven as we speak. "This is the end of your little dragon Wolf." The man snarled at me with pure fury. I felt the wind leave my lungs as I realized who it was. "Ryuu, you damn bastard. Touch my dragon I will kill you." I snarled. "Ha you can't remember your blind, so as of right now you have no power in saving your dragon." He laughed at me. He was evil, how can I save my dragon if I can't see. "Lord help me now when I need it most." I whispered to myself as I dropped to my knees with tears pooling in my blinded eyes. "No one can help you or your dragon now so why don't you be quit and don't move, it will be less painful." The venom of Ryuu's voice echoed into and through my thoughts.

**Hahahahaha, I finally ended this fucking chapter. Ok I'm srry I had to end this way but I thought it would be a good cliff hanger to put u all in, but I'm the writer of this story and I say to deal with it. **

**I ramble to much I know but now that I'm at least half way back up and running I want you all to make sure and review cuz reviews r good and it makes me think u r at least reading it**

**Alright I will start ch. 4 as fast as I can but until I'm done you are going to have to wait until I either get my laptop back for good or until I can sneak it out to work on but until then bye my faithful followers of fanfic**

**Please review for Wolf, she has gotten many and she will have to stop the story if she doesn't get more.**

**Thank you Maharana now please like my friend say review**


End file.
